


The NCIS Guide to Elevator Etiquette

by Beckymonster



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-29
Updated: 2008-04-29
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckymonster/pseuds/Beckymonster
Summary: Gibbs, DiNozzo, Elevator - you do the math;)





	The NCIS Guide to Elevator Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Originally written for Challenge #69 at the NCIS drabble comm on Livejournal - but it got away from me..;)  
Beta'ed by the incomparable Periwinkle.  


* * *

The perp’s (failed) sniper attack at the crime scene had only been the beginning. 

Other people, Tony thought sourly, would be grateful that someone had put themselves in harm's way to save their sorry asses. Not Gibbs.  
Gibbs was furious. Once the perp had been chased down and carted away by the MPs, everyone else had the good sense to put as much distance as possible between themselves and Gibbs. Leaving Tony, in stony silence, to ride back to the Navy Yard, with Gibbs. 

*** 

The argument had started over parking and degenerated from there. 

By the time they had gotten into the elevator, the row was in full swing. Before Gibbs retired, Tony wouldn’t have fought back. Then again, they hadn’t lovers back then. Things had changed somewhat since Gibbs’ return. 

Tony was the one who flipped the emergency stop switch but Gibbs was the one who pushed Tony against the car wall. Short work was made of Tony’s zipper and underwear as Gibbs went down on him. 

“Hell of a way to say ‘thanks’, Boss,” Tony whispered dazedly. All he knew was heat, wetness and ohmigodYES!

The ringing of Gibbs’ cellphone was ignored by its owner. Tony was more than a little pleased that Gibbs was prepared to break two of his precious rules for him. Eventually there was silence, only for Tony’s cell to start ringing a moment later. 

Gibbs broke off from sucking Tony’s cock to glance up at him. Tony looked up at the ceiling lest Gibbs see the tumult of emotions running across his face while he pulled his cell from his jacket pocket.

“DiNozzo!” he grated out. Whoever was on the other end of the line better have either their affairs in order or a damn good reason, such as the building was on fire, as Tony was going to kill them. They had interrupted the best make-up sex Tony had ever known. Their slow death was fair payment. 

“Director Sheppard,” he began, voice betraying none of the erection-killing terror that flowed through him. “How can I help you?”  
Tony listened; face betraying no emotion as he watched his lover pick himself up off the car floor and gesture to Tony to give him the cell. 

“Gibbs. What do you want, Jen?” Gibbs barked into Tony’s phone. The older man turned away as he exchanged brusque words with the Head of the Agency. 

Tony turned his attention to putting his clothes to rights. He’d be fine in a moment. The *thing* between him and Gibbs always played second fiddle to work and Tony was cool with that. He just asked that, once in a while, the universe would just cut them a break. That day would be good. 

Gibbs closed the cell, handed it back to Tony and flipped the emergency switch. 

“Director wants a briefing on the Reeves case,” Gibbs said, glaring at the elevator doors. 

Tony nodded and took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the grilling he’d get from the others. Starting with ‘Where the hell had he been for the last thirty minutes?’

The elevator drew to a stop and the doors opened. Tony exited while Gibbs stayed behind. 

“See you later?” Tony asked, half hoping. If anyone asked, he was discussing the case with his boss, nothing more. 

“Tony, what number am I thinking of?” Gibbs asked, lips turning up in a smile as the elevator doors slowly closed

For a moment Tony was totally flummoxed, until his brain went to the sex place. With a huge grin on his face Tony walked over to his desk. He could feel the questioning eyes of his team mates on him but he did not give a damn. Director or no Director, Tony was going to hold Gibbs to that particular promise at his earliest convenience.


End file.
